Kraaivuur International
'Overview' Kraaivuur International was founded by Ex-Rhodesian SAS officer Johannes Wester after the fall of Rhodesia. They are based in Cape Town and have tendrils all across the globe. 'Kraaivuur Air Patrol' The Kraaivuur Air Patrol is a Unit inside Kraaivuur International, focusing on Air Combat 'Equipment' The equipment used by Kraaivuur are based on South African and British models like the FN FAL battle rifle, L85 assault rifles and some (rarely seen) variations of the venerable AR15. Kraaivuur also has armour assigned to the forces; amoung them, Buffel Troop Carriers, Ratel IFVs, and the Iveco LMV for VIP transport. 'Bases' *'South Africa' **Kraaisenes-Oil Rig-Cape Town Bay **Kraaisestok-Military Base-Zimbabwean Border *'Syria' **FOB Woestyn-Oil Field-Al Suweyda *'Baltia' **FOB Witroofvoel(White Eagle)-Polish/Baltian Border 'Timeline' * 1979 ** Fall of Rhodesia. ** Johannes Wester moves to Cape Town. * 1983 ** February *** Kraaivuur Security founded. * 1983-1990 ** Kraaivuur Security is hired by rich white Apartheids living in Cape Town to Police their suburbs. * 1990-1993 ** 11 February 1990 *** Nelson Mandela Released from prison. ** Apartheid was dismantled in a series of negotiations. * 1994 ** 26–27 April *** At midnight the old apartheid flag was lowered. *** After the election held on 27 April 1994, Nelson Mandela is sworn in. ** 65% of White Neighborhoods in Johannesburg, 87% in Cape Town are policed by Kraaivuur Security amongst fears of Whites being evicted from homes. ** The SADF superseded by the South African National Defence Force. ** Rise of Applications to join Kraaivuur Security. * 1995 ** Sidneyvale Massacre, 12 Kraaivuur Contractors open fire on 125 Black protesers in the Sidneyvale Suburb of Cape Town, killing 24 and injuring many others; investigation mysteriously dropped. * 1996 ** Johannes Wester starts buying up villages around Cape Town. * 2000 ** Kraaivuur Amalgamates small British PMC Lakehead, now calls itself Kraaivuur International. Gets a influx of British trained operators. * 2000-2011 ** 7 October 2001 *** Afganistan War Declared ** 20 March 2003 *** Iraq War declared ** 13 August 2003 *** Kraaivuur International enters Iraq ** 6 February 2004 *** Kraaivuur International enters Afganistan * 2012-2014 ** April 2012 *** War in France ** 2012-2014 *** War in Ukraine ** 2013-2014 *** War in Saudi Arabia * 2015 ** 6 April *** AWA rises ** 13 April *** Washington Massacre ** 15 August *** Dirty Bomb Explodes in Hannover * 2016 ** 16 April: Operation Bevryding-Syria (Ongoing) ''' *** Kraaivuur International lands in Al Suweyda, Syria to protect oilfields and fight the AWA with the WLA. ** '''18 April: Operation Koevoet (Crowbar)-United Kingdom/Cape Town *** Kraaivuur International deploys special forces to SABRE offices in London, All Operatives MIA ** 10 May: Operation Orkaan (Hurricane)-Baltia/Ukraine (Ongoing) *** Kraaivuur Scouts attack a Baltian Communications Station near the Polish Border, Kraaivuur starts moving troops into Baltia under the cover of darkness 'Gallery' 20160416175439_1.jpg|WLA and Kraaivuur International Announcing their Alliance 20160415195411_1.jpg|Kraaivuur Checkpoint, Al Suweyda 20160415174916 1.jpg|Kraaivuur Landing in Syria 20160517145109_1.jpg|Kraaivuur Advance Scouts above a River, Baltia Relations with other Factions World's Liberation Army (WLA): Kraaivuur is currently deployed to help the WLA in return for them not shelling the city of Al Suweyda in Syria SABRE International Security & Investment Group Relations are currently Cold with SABRE due to the small corporate war they recently had, Although relations are on the mend. '''Eastern Legion Presently involed in an Contract with the Nation, in return for training their troops in Syria, the Eastern Legion have swore to help Kraaivuur in their war against the AWA and possibly the First Baltian Republic 'First Baltian Republic: '''Relations with the Baltian Republic are at a state of war, Kraaivuur forces have attacked a Baltian Communications Station near Poland and are in the process of moving troops from Syria to Ukraine 'International Strategic Alliance : ''' Kraaivuur is currently involved in a training exercise with the ISA in South Africa. Category:Active Factions Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V5 Category:Kraaivuur International